


Cursed

by lillianrosewrites



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Action/Adventure, Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girls Kissing, I'm Sorry, Jealous Caspian, Lesbian Character, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Please Kill Me, Romantic Face Punching, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Susan Pevensie Never Forgot, Truth or Dare, War, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianrosewrites/pseuds/lillianrosewrites





	Cursed

I don't even know


End file.
